The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for providing paper stock with tabs or the like, and more particularly, to an improved tab making machine and method that is automated and more user-friendly.
Tabbed dividers are often utilized in separating sections of binders, presentations or the like. Typically, these tabbed dividers are thickened pieces of paper stock having a tab extending a distance at least slightly beyond that of normal paper length or width for ease of access to different sections of a multi-section document/presentation. Whether punched with holes, or utilized as file folders, such tabbed dividers are important in organizing documents and other papers. With the emergence of easy in-house printing and copying, the use of such dividers has only increased. Many businesses make use of such dividers on a regular basis, and must therefore have hundreds or even thousands of such dividers on hand. Some may include pre-printed tab portions for particular uses, while others may be generic labels or simply left blank. No matter what types of tabbed dividers are utilized, their usefulness is evident and such are constantly in demand.
Given the tremendous amount of tabbed dividers utilized in business today, the manufacture of same is very important. The general operation of a known tab making apparatus includes feeding paper stock or other suitable material to a sheer or other cutting apparatus. This step is typically mechanically performed through the use of a series of rollers. Once in position, a portion of the paper stock is sheered to create one or more tab portions. The tab portion(s) may be laminated before cutting in order to provide protection and a more finished look.
Providing the tab portion(s) with this more finished look often requires that a film be provided to the paper stock or already formed tab portion, and thereafter laminated on same. In existing tabbed divider making machines, such as machines sold by Scott Office Systems LLC of Florham Park, New Jersey under the designations Scotty 5000 (“the 5,000”) and Scott Ten Thousand (“the 10,000”), such film is often provided to the paper stock or tab portion by pushing the film through a tunnel or other suitably shaped guide. However, this pushing of film material sometimes results in an unwanted bending or flexing of the material, and can in certain instances, result in a jamming of the film delivery system. Such unwanted jamming can result in the loss of valuable time for the actual manufacture of tabbed dividers.
Prior tabbed divider making apparatus, like the 5,000 and the 10,000, have been very useful tools in the manufacture of tabbed dividers. Nonetheless, as with most apparatus, there is room for improvement in design and operation. For instance, the shortcomings relating to the film delivery system sometimes cause inefficiencies in the operation of the machines. In order to produce the required millions of tabbed dividers, all of the above-discussed steps have to be performed millions of times. Thus, the ease of use and efficiency of the apparatus employed are very important in producing the desired amount of tabbed dividers.
Therefore, there exists a need for an improved apparatus and method for manufacturing tabbed dividers or the like, which is both more user friendly and more efficient.